Well, That Wasn't Expected!
by iHamster
Summary: What if Bella woke up from her transformation, she had reacted differently? Warning: May contain Breaking Dawn spoilers!


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Yay! First chapter!

Well, here you go!

My heart stuttered to a stop, and the pain subsided. I opened my eyes for the first time. I could hear everythng. See everything. I-wait, what color was _that_? I didn't remember this color from the rainbow. I couldn't even describe it. And then I smelled a sweet honey smell, and I knew who was standing next to me.

Edward.

I had to see him. I looked around, untill I saw him. It felt lke being blinded by the sun. How could I possibly love him more than I did? Well, I guess all I needed was to see him more clearly with better eyes. My eyes.

I sat up. I felt empty. Oh. I needed something to drink. Was there any blood around? I then smelled a beautiful aroma from the other room. Hmmm...

Curious, I got up and walked towards the door. What was on the other side? I reached out for it, but Jasper grabbed my hand, shacking his head. "Bella, Jake and Renesmee are down there. I can't let you get too close to them for now, ok?" I nodded in horror.

_My baby._

My daughter. When would I be able to see her?

"Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine," Edward reassured me.

I smiled at him. I ran over and gave him a big huge. He was breathing uncomfortably and was leaning away. "Ow...Bella, um...carefully." I then realized that I had hugged him to hard.

"Oops, sorry," I apoligized. I gave him a kiss. He kissed back. How nice. I was still wondering what I looked 10/1/2008like when we broke apart. I walked over to Alice, and she smiled. I smiled back.

_Could I have a mirror, Alice?_

I ment to speak the words out loud, but I guess they just stayed in my head. I was going to try my failed words again, but I stopped when I saw Alice's expression. She looked shocked, stunned, and curiously awed and amazed, with a tiny bit of fright.

"Bella...how did you...?" I was just as confused as she was. What did I do? I answered, trying to understand.

_What do you mean?_

I blinked. What the...? Didn't I just speak a few minutes ago? I couldn't speak...and yet...

_Alice, what's going on?! How come I'm trying to talk, and yet I still can't?!_

I gave Alice a paniked look. What was going on?!

"Bella...I can here you..." Ah, justice. Of least Alice could hear. I turned towards my family. They looked totally confused.

"Alice...what's going on?" Carlisle said. I went over to him.

Again, I tried to speak out loud. But I still couldn't hear anything.

_Carlisle, I'm trying to speak out loud to Alice, but no one else can hear me except her. Can you here me? I'm frightened! What's going on?!_

Carlisle had the same expressions Alice had the first time I talked to her. "Bella, I need you to yell at me, and only me. Got it?" I nodded. The others seemed so confused and frightened that it made me feel sorta guilty.

Ok...here goes...

I turned toward Carlisle, opened my mouth, and yelled at the top of my voice. Yet, it only got to him.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! NO ONE CAN HEAR ME!!_

Carlisle flinched and cringed at the same time. "You guys hear that?" Carlisle asked. Everyone shook there heads, worried about Carlsle's sanity. "Now Bella," he turned his attention back to me, "I need you to yell at _everyone._ Not just me, and not just Alice." I gulped.

Concentrating on everyone in the room, I yelled, "CAN YOU GUYS HERE ME YET?!"

Everyone jumped, and then seemed alittle confused and frightened and shocked, and they gave each other a what-is-wrong-with-those-guys look.

"Carlisle, what the hell is going on?" Emmett demanded.

Carlisle smiled. "Bella, go concentrate on Emmett and only Emmett. And then try and say something to _him._" He winked, and I understood. I walked up to Emmett. I could just laugh at the what-the-hell-is-she-going-to-do-to-me look he gave me.

_Heeeyyyyy Emmett. Well, for some reason whenever I try to talk to one person in particular, only __**they**__ can hear me. Isn't that just WEIRD?_

Emmett cringed back. He recovered quickly, though. "Sweeeet..."

I didn't realize Edward was still there till he totally snapped. "Ok, why can I only hear Rose's and Jasper's minds, and NOBODY ELSES?!"

Carlisle turned towards me. "Bella...? Are you doing that?" I looked at him, confused.

_I don't know..._

"Maybe, Bella, you should talk out loud so _everyone _can hear," Carlisle hinted.

"Oh," I huffed. "Well...I don't really know what's going on here..."

"That's strange," Alice murmered, rubbing her temples with her eyes closed. "My sight...it is...I don't know. It's just, not here..."

I walked over to Edward, and concentrated on him.

_Edward, I love you. Can you hear me? Don't worry, it's just weird because I was going to speak to Alice, but then only she could hear me. Same with Carlisle and Emmett. If I concentrate on one person only and try to speak out loud to them, then only they can get the message. But when I concentrate on everyone..._

...they all can hear me," I continued, looking at all of them, making sure I wasn't looking at one person in particular.

Edward looked awed, and shocked. Mostly frightened. "Carlisle," Edward stuttered, "I can't hear you guys. I

can't read what any of you are thinking, not even Rose or Jazz."

Carlisle smiled big. He shrugged. "Bella is gifted. Simple as that."

Emmett's smile was almost as big as Carlisle's. "Awesome..."

"Wait, back up," I said, thinking it over, "Really? I have a power?" I smiled at that.

Carlisle was still smiling. "By the looks of it, you have more than just one."

"I...do?"

"Yes, you can talk to people in their heads when you speak to only that person, and you can take away people's power," he frowned slightly. "I wonder...Bella I want you to leave the room," Carlisle pushed me slightly to the kitchen door.

Jasper growled. "Don't worry Jazz, Carlisle knows what he's doing," Edward told him. And so, I went into the kitchen. There was a warm smell coming from the table.

Eggs! For some reason I do not know, they smelled wonderful. I sat down and scooped them up. I put them in the back of my mouth and swallowed. They tasted delicious! Something seemed wrong, though. I started scarfing them down. Really, I didn't eat for three days, give me some credit. I then realized the problem. I was a vampire. I can't eat food. I shouldn't even like food. I was a newborn. Wasn't I suppose to be running in circles by now, begging for blood? I had signed a contract in my own bood to become a vampire, I had accepted the consequences to become a prisoner of my own thirst.

I shrugged and kept on eating, enjoying the wonderful taste. "Bella you can - " Carlisle stopped mid sentence when he saw me eating the human food. "Bella, why are you...?" I stood up.

"Carlisle," I began, I didn't know how to say it right.

_It's just that the food smelled SO good, and it was, well, tastier than blood. Which reminds me, why arn't I running around going crazy for blood? I mean, I thought that was the price to pay to become a newborn vampire...and - ah, hell, I'm doing it again, arn't I?_

I groaned out load. Of course, Edward was there in an instant. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked Carlisle franticly.

Carlisle shook his head, just staring at me. "Bella is a very strange vampire. I was even wondering if she's a vampire at all. She didn't make a sound during her transformation..."

Edward looked down at me. "Bella...?" I shook my head and explained to him what happened. "But your a newborn! You arn't even suppose to touch food, let alone eat it! Your supposed to be going crazing with bloodlust and -" his eyes widened. "Your not...Bella, do you have any urge to drink warm, meltingly smooth, clean human - or even animal - blood?"

I thought about it. I shook my head.

_Strangly...no._

I shrugged. "Bella, tell me what you remember about the tranformation," Carlisle asked me. I couldn't tell him that out loud! Edward was right there, and I didn't want him to feel more pain than he has suffered. How would I...?

A smile appeared on my lips. _Of course._ It was so obvious! Thanks to my new power, Edward wouldn't have to hear about the transformation, and he would be spared. But I then realized that he could read Carlisle's mind. I'd have to speak to him first. It worked the first time. Read his mind, get rid of it temporarily, and it's safe.

I turned to him.

_I guess I'll tell him..._

Edward didn't seem to understand why I just made that stupid coment, so that was good.

I then went towards Carlisle.

_It was total hell, actually. The only thing keeping me from srcreaming and thrashing around, is knowing that if I did, Edward would feel pain for my pain. So when you guys were speaking to me, I didn't dare break out of my paralized silents, otherwise I would have totally snapped. Sorry if I had you guys worried..._

"So knowing Edward was there, you just fought it off?" He was honestly curious. I sighed and gave him the best answer I could.

_Carlisle, I love Edward more than anything. If something happened to him, or if he felt pain - I would feel pain, too. You probably feel the same way for Esme. As for her. I know Edward just so well...so I guess it was my will power that kept me from releasing it._

He nodded in understanding. "Hey!" Edward yelled. Carlisle and I both jumped. "Bella, why did you just purposly take my mind reading?" He seemed angry. "Not reading you was enough! But no one else, Ugh!"

He stormed out of the room, rubbing his temples.

_What's wrong with him?_

"Bella, he's been reading minds for almost a century. When it all of a sudden stopped, he got alittle worried," he told me. _**"Alittle paranoid, too."**_

I laughed. He frowned. "What?" He asked. My big smile turned faded alittle.

_What you just said about Edward being paranoid,_ I reminded him, my frown was totally gone now.

Carlisle's eyes were wide. "Bella I didn't say that," he said. _**"But I thought it." **_

Bum bum bummmm!! What will happen next?! Don't worry, next chapter coming soon! Read and review!


End file.
